


Keeping Secrets

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [10]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Keeping Secrets

“Vin, have you seen your sister?” Clint asked one day when you’d been living there nearly a month. “Tony wants to take everyone out to eat.”

Vin shook his head. “Nope.” He shrugged, glancing over from his movie. “She’s been keeping secrets. From me.” He scoffed. “She’s never kept secrets from me!”

Clint’s eyebrows rose. “Never?”

“Never.” He told him. “She told me right after she lost her virginity, for fuck’s sake.”

Clint make a face and shook his head. “Too much information. Can you call her for me? Or do I have the tower call her?”

Vin chuckled. “I’ll call her.” He reached to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He hummed and dialed you, hoping you’d answer.

* * *

You were watching a movie with Parker, your head on his chest, when your phone rang. Sighing, you slipped your phone from your pocket. “Yes, Vin?”

Parker ran his hand through your hair as he heard Vin’s voice on the other end.

“Uh yeah, where are you? Tony wants to take us out all to dinner.” He spoke quickly.

You glanced at Parker, then at the movie. “When?” You asked, having only about 45 minutes left in the movie. It wasn’t that you were ashamed of being with Parker, you just wanted to avoid the other stuff that came with it.

Namely your father acting all weird. Probably the whole team acting all weird to be specific.

Vin desperately wanted to ask you what you were doing, but with Clint right by him he just sighed. “I guess in a little under an hour.”

“Alright. I’ll be home soon.” You told him. “Do I need to dress up or anything?” You asked, hoping it wasn’t some fancy place. You winced as you heard your father’s voice talking to Vin.

“I guess a little on the nice side.” Vin replied.

Shifting slightly, you nodded, even though he couldn’t see you. “Okay, I’ll be there.” You told him. “Anything else, Vin?”

“Where are you?” He winced as he asked, the curiosity getting the better of him.

You rolled your eyes at that, feeling a twinge of guilt at not being honest with Vin just yet. “Don’t worry, I’m not getting into trouble.” You assured him. “See you soon.” With that, you hung up.

“You okay?” Parker asked, rubbing your back gently.

Glancing up at him, you gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I feel kinda bad lying to Vin.” You admitted. “But, I just can’t deal with him and the team being weird.” You continued. “They go from being all stern and ‘get your life together’ randomly, to being overly nice and trying to make us all extra happy. Only time I feel fucking normal is with you.”

He gave you a small chuckle. “Well I’m glad I can do that for you.” He squeezed you. “It’ll come out in time.”

You leaned up and pecked his cheek gently. “At least you have time to prepare to deal with my dad.”

“He and the whole team will most likely kill me.” He said softly.

“I won’t let them. Besides, you could use your spidey powers.” You teased him.

He smiled. “I’m glad you know about them. Makes it way easier.”

You chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, because I’m sure I’d flip out if you randomly vanished and were keeping things from me.” You told him honestly.

“Exactly.” He pulled you so you were lying closer to him. “And I’d never do that.” He hugged you.

Snuggling up to him, you let out a sigh. “I have to go soon.” You pouted.

* * *

Clint was starting to get upset that you were being so sneaky, so he pulled out his phone to call Parker as he walked away from Vin’s room. He hoped by inviting him to dinner, he might get you to talk.

“Hey Peter!” He said cheerily once he answered. “Was wondering if you were busy at 6?”

“Uh…no.” He answered.

“Great! I’ll send a car for you. We’re going out to dinner tonight and I wanted you to tag along.” Clint responded.

Parker glanced at you. “Okay, I’ll be waiting.” He hung up and bit his lip. “You’ll have to go before the car gets here.” He sat up. “I’ll call you a cab.”

You made a face. “At least I’ll get to see you at dinner.”

“Yeah, but then I can’t hold your hand or anything.”

You smiled, melting at his cuteness. “We’ll figure it out okay?”

Parker smiled and nodded before calling you a cab.

* * *

You were home half an hour later, walking through the doors of the tower. Vin was by your side in a second. “Where were you?” He pressed.

“You sound like mom.” You told him, giving him a look. “Are you going to start sniffing me, too?” You asked sarcastically.

He frowned and looked away. “Sorry that we literally tell each other everything and that you’re being standoffish.”

You groaned. “I’m sorry, I literally just walked in and I feel like I’m being questioned by mom again.” You sighed, knowing that he would get that. “I’ll tell you soon, but can you not act like my parole officer?”

He just rolled his eyes. “Like I care what trouble you’re getting into.”

“I’m not getting into trouble.” You smirked. “I need you for that, or it would feel so wrong.” You patted his arm. “You’re my partner in crime.”

“Then what’s so bad that you can’t even tell your twin?” He looked at you.

Clint chose that time to come up to you both. “Hey, welcome back.” He threw your way. “Good news, I invited Peter. He’s your guys’ friend right?”

“Thanks.” You told him. “And yeah.” You shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.

Vin gave you a look that told you your talk wasn’t over as the rest of the team came into the lobby. “Hey, Y/N.” Nat greeted you. “Haven’t seen you today, how are you?”

You gave her a smile and nodded. “Good good , just hanging out in the city today.”

“Not getting into trouble, are you?” Clint asked sternly.

“I can just have a chill day without doing something stupid.” You sent him a half glare.

He held up his hands. “I know what you like for fun.”

Vin didn’t back you up like usual, just played on his phone. “Whatever.” You rolled your eyes.

“Spiderling!” Tony grinned as Parker walked in. “So glad you could make it.”

You fought hard not to look Parker’s way, but found yourself biting your lip as you looked at him. Vin noticed, but said nothing. He assumed that you had a crush on him, and nothing more.

“Hey guys.” Parker jogged to you both, smiling as he followed you out to the cars.

“What have you been up to?” Clint asked him after a moment.

“Just school stuff Mr. Barton.” Parker nodded. “Some triathlon practice, helping May out.” He shrugged.

Tony chuckled. “So boring.” He teased him, ruffling Parker’s hair. “You need to get yourself a girlfriend.” He smirked.

Parker blushed but stayed silent.

Tony chuckled, getting into one of the cars, the team being split to fit.

You internally groaned as Peter of course got sat next to you, but welcomed being pressed against his side. Your fingers were itching to lace with his, and you wanted to put your head on his shoulder, but settled for what you were getting at the moment. While Parker had been the complete opposite than what you were used to, it was refreshing to be with such a sweet guy.

Clint was messing on his phone, playing with Nat. “Not fair.” He said as she swiped his phone away.

“You never told me if you’re Clint’s girlfriend.” Vin teased.

Nat just smirked at him, sending a wink when Clint wasn’t looking. When Vin laughed, Clint looked up at him, raising his eyebrow. “What?”

Vin held up his hands but was smirking. “nothing.” He chuckled.

Clint looked between him and Nat. “Okay weirdos.” He joked.

You chuckled at that, shaking your head. “So, where are we headed?” You asked.

“Tony said some fancy buffet place.” Nat shrugged. “As fancy as a buffet could be I guess.”

“That sounds like an oxymoron.” You mused. “Fancy and buffet usually don’t go together.”

“That’s what I said.” She chuckled. “But what Tony wants, Tony gets.”

You nodded. “So, you’re like his live in babysitters?” You joked.

She snorted. “That’s what my paycheck says.” She joked right back.

That made you laugh, and the sound made Parker grin, glancing at you. He watched your eyes light up, looking away as a blush formed on his cheeks. Vin was looking at his phone, as was Clint, but Nat smirked to herself for a moment. She always knew what was going on, much to everyone’s dismay. She was much more observant than most people, and even though people knew that, they were always shocked.

You blushed when she gave you a smirk and tried to focus on your phone. No one but Peter could see your phone, so you sent him a text.

_I’m glad you’re here :)_

He smiled as he saw it, replying instantly. 

_Not as glad as I am :)_

Biting your lip, you resisted the urge to giggle.

_I think Nat knows something._

_Definitely._

He went back with a kissy face.

Slipping your phone into your pocket, you watched out the window. You smiled at the sheer thought of Parker and scooted your thigh closer to his.

Clint eyed you as you seemed happy, worry consuming him as he thought about what you could possibly be doing on the sneak. He didn’t want to have you followed, because he was trying, but he might just have to do that. He sighed at the thought.

“Cheer up.” Nat nudged him. “We’re here.”

“Finally. Food.” Vin grinned.

“How are you not overweight at this point?” You teased your brother.

“It’s a gift.” He shrugged, getting out first.

Peter helped you out, holding your arm so you wouldn’t trip. “Thanks.” You said softly. You left him with Nat and Clint as you stepped in line with your brother. “Movie tonight when we get home?” You asked him.

“Gonna fill me in?” He countered, looking at you.

You bit your lip and looked down.

“Then no.” He shrugged, honestly hurt that you’d keep secrets.

Sighing, you shoved your hands in your pockets. “I’m sorry.” You said sadly. “Soon.” You assured him. Honestly, you were scared of ruining what you had with Parker.

He just shrugged again and focused on the food.

Parker noticed the shift in your body language and sighed. He was itching to console you but focused on keeping his distance. He’d keep things hush-hush for as long as you needed, and comfort you when he could.

“You got a couple more years left right Peter?” Clint asked him.

Jerking himself from his thoughts, he looked towards Clint. “Yeah.”

Clint nodded. “Thanks for being nice with my kids. I think you’ve helped them a lot.”

Parker gave him a smile. “They’re better people than people give them credit for.” He said honestly.

Clint smiled. “Thanks for thinking so.” He clapped his back. “You’re a good influence.”

“I don’t think so.” He countered. “I know so.” He said seriously. “Just because they got into trouble, doesn’t mean they’re bad people.” Parker glanced at you and Vin.

Clint raised his eyebrows. “Okay.” He nodded.

* * *

Sitting at the table, everyone noted the tension between you and Vin, but no one dared mention it. Your shoulders sagged a little bit as he didn’t even glance your way, but you felt you were doing the best for you and Parker. Focusing on your food, you hoped that he didn’t hate you when you finally told him the truth.

Parker squeezed your leg from where he sat, but was talking to Tony while doing so. He didn’t want to give things away, but wanted to let you know he was there for you. The team was all talking to one another except you, even Vin was making conversation with your dad.

Sipping your soda, you wanted the night to be over already. Maybe you’d sneak over to Parker’s, the thought making you instantly feel a bit better. You realized getting out of the tower was easier than you had expected. You had already formed a plan in your head when Tony had another idea. “You can stay over Peter, spend some time with you guys.” He looked at you. “I’ll run it by May.”

You looked at Tony, wondering if he knew something, or if Nat had clued him in. You were worried, figuring him and your dad were close. However, he was hard to read, and that bothered you.

When neither you nor Parker or your brother said anything, Tony shrugged. “I mean if you guys want.”

“Yeah! Of course Mr. Stark.” Parker replied, making Nat smirk and chuckle.

Vin shrugged. “Sure.”

You nodded, looking back down at your plate. Clint wondered what was up with you, your mood was all over the place, and had him worried. Tony’s idea was a good one and maybe he’d ask Parker about it later since it was clear you weren’t talking to Vin. It was the last idea he had before tailing you.

You got a drink to go once everyone was done and sipped at it on the ride back home, headphones in and ignoring everyone. You watched out the window, eager to get home and hide yourself away for a bit.

Once you got back to the Tower you went to your room to ‘change and get comfortable’. Which, to you, was code for get away from feeling your brother’s unhappiness. You flipped on your bed, taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself. Punching the bed, you groaned.

After shutting your eyes for a few minutes, your door opened. “What?” You groaned into your pillow.

The door cracked and Parker peeked in. “Just me.” He told you gently.

You let out a breath. “Hi.” You sat up. Pulling your knees to your chest, you rested your chin on them.

He sat next to you, rubbing your back. “I could feel your stress from downstairs darlin’.”

Leaning your head on him, you sighed. “Vin is angry at me.” You muttered. “He’s never been this mad at me.”

“Maybe tell him soon? I’m sure it’s not good for you guys to be not talking.”

You nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure the team, or at least some of them, know already.”

“I’m thinking just Natasha.” He said softly. “Mr. Stark would have told everyone by now if he knew.”

“Mr. Stark.” You giggled, still finding that hysterical.

He pouted, nudging you playfully. “It’s a hard habit to break.”

You looked at him. “And yet you call her ‘Natasha’ and not some formal name.” You teased.

“I messed up on her last name once so I never went back.” He explained, tickling your side.

Laughing as he did that, you fell to the side. “Stop!” You laughed.

“But your laugh is adorable.” He countered, tickling you some more.

* * *

Vin was nearing your door when your laughter made him pause, his eyebrow raising. “What the hell?” He muttered. Your door was slightly open, so he peeked in, eyes widening. He hadn’t expected to see you so close with Parker, and he didn’t expect to see Parker kiss you. Once he picked his jaw up from the floor, he stepped back, feeling heated. That’s what you’d been lying about? About dating Parker? He felt angry and hurt at the same time, he had teased you about liking Parker, so why didn’t you say anything? He would have approved. He heard footsteps coming down the hall from the elevator, and knew he should warn you, instead he turned and walked into his room. Let you deal with the outcome of you lying to him.

[Originally posted by pleasingpics](https://tmblr.co/Zjf9mv2VZKwWL)

Clint watched as Vin all but stormed into his room. He figured you both had just gotten into a fight, so as your door was open, he walked right in to try and talk to you. He froze when he saw you and Parker making out. “So, that’s what you’ve been hiding?” He ground out.

Parker flew off of you so fast, he tripped onto the floor.

“Dad!” You shrieked, choosing a horrible time to call him by his title.

His eyebrows went up at that, his eyes going to Parker as he stood quickly. “Really?!”

“M-Mr. Barton.” Parker began apologizing, stopping when Clint put his hand up.

“You’re going downstairs and telling Tony you have a project to do at home.”

His shoulders sank. “Yes, sir.” Parker glanced at you. “Night.”

You waved weakly, too shocked to have any good comeback to your father. “C-Clint before you get mad…”

“Now I’m Clint?” He countered. “And before I get ‘too mad’?! I just found you making out!” He threw his hands up. “With Parker of all boys!”

“Hey! He’s a nice guy!” You defended.

“Yeah, and you’re probably his first girlfriend!”

You got up. “Your point?” You asked. “This is why I didn’t say anything. I liked having ONE person treat me like a damn human, and not a burden, or someone that can’t be trusted. I liked being able to just watch a fucking movie in peace.”

Clint clenched his jaw. “I’m not pissed about you dating. I’m pissed that you lied to me and the entire team, sneaking out of the Tower and god knows what hour.”

“Because I didn’t want to ruin it!” You told him.

“And everything is about you isn’t it?” He shook his head. “If you would have just been honest with me.”

You felt like you had been slapped in the face. “I’ve done everything that’s been asked at me. I have stayed out of trouble for a month, aside from fighting those bullies. And if I told you, you would have told me he’s a good kid, and all but told me to stay away from him like that!” You were seething. Moving around him, as you were still dressed, you stopped when he grabbed your arm.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” He asked.

“For a walk.”

“As if. You’re grounded. And the tower is officially on lockdown.” He let you go.

You glared at him. “I’m grounded for not telling you that I’ve been dating Parker for what…two weeks?” You asked, dumbfounded. “You may be my father by blood, but that does not make you my dad.” You seethed. “All you care about is keeping us in line like good little soldiers.”

“That’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard.” He glared right back. “If I kept you in line, you’d know it. Glad to know we haven’t made any progress.” He slammed your door on the way out.

“ _Fuck_!” You groaned, feeling the angry tears. Pulling out your phone, you texted Parker.

  


Sighing, you wiped a stray tear and flopped on your bed. You felt like texting Vin for some twin time, but you were scared you’d feel worse. Afterall, he was angry with you, too. Would he just blow you off? You decided to test it and send him a message, asking him to come to your room. ssage.

_Vinny? Twin time?_

Vin scoffed as he read it, having heard Clint yell at you. He was torn, however. On one hand, you were his twin, but he was hurt. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, walking over. “Dad’s passed or what?” Was the first thing he asked you.

“I know you heard.” You sniffed. “Nothing I do is good enough. I didn’t want anyone to know right yet, I just wanted one portion of my life to myself. And it blew up in my face.”

He shrugged. “I would have helped you know? I don’t care it was Parker. I expected it.”

You shrugged. “I didn’t want to jinx it. It’s only been a couple weeks. Why make some big announcement over that?”

“Because I’m your brother.” He told you simply. “I get you wanted Parker all to yourself but, it’s not like I would have stopped you.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” You told him. “How often do good things happen for us? I didn’t want to say something, and ruin it. I didn’t want him all to myself, Vin.”

He shook his head. “I’m hearing you but I’m not understanding.”

Shaking your head, you sighed. “Nevermind.” You breathed, knowing that everything you said was only making it worse.

He shrugged. “See you tomorrow for breakfast?”

“Yeah.” You told him, your mind already trying to figure out how you could get away. You watched your brother leave and sighed heavily. Flopping back, you felt like a prisoner. You glanced at the window but knew you were too high from the ground level and groaned. “Damn it.” You sighed, deciding to think it over in the shower.


End file.
